true life
by A.K. Skywalker
Summary: anakin survives order 66 gravely injured he finds his true self choosing family over power.


Chapter I

Order 66 was carried out, but meanwile, mace windu killed the chancellor just after he issued the order. anakin was on pandora a planet just like earth. when his troops suddenly turned on him and his padawans. he leaped off the edge of the cliff. some loose rocks triggered a large boulder to come crashing down the hill twords him. he was already trapped in a little rife on the down slope of the cliff when the boulder cracked part of his skull, his collar bone, his upper arm, his elbow, and wrist, causing him to black out, making him look dead. the padawans hid in a tall leafy ingnatruius tree. they all survived the attack. just about that time the survivors came in the ship they hijacked, and rescued the three jedi.

I came to about three days later in the hospital. I was in so much pain. I could hardly move, and when they realized that I was awake, they hammered me with questions. And all I responded with was a moan. a few minutes later when they tried to feed me solid foods, I responded with me not being able to keep it down. I didn't figure out how bad I was injured until later that night when they told me.

"well should we tell him?" "we'd better." they were talking about something important, I could tell. "Anakin, when you were attacked and fell off the cliff you sustained some bad cuts deep enough to see the bone. aside from the obvious, you cracked part of your skull, your collar bone, your upper arm, your elbow, and wrist, and you have a bad concussion. But there is some great news for you" I had figured this because it's typical doctors bad news first good news last. I personally don't like this, but as long as I get the news I'm fine. " Anakin, you are a father"

%%%%*%%%%

They took me to my Padme's room and all I saw was her smiling face and two little lumps next to her in the bed. One of the two "lumps" was son Luke. He was wearing a blue hat and was wrapped in a blue blanket. Leia, the younger sibling, was wearing a pink hat, and was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Obi-Wan was sitting in a corner where he coughed, signaling to us that he was there, he helped me onto the other bed in the room, we would be sharing the room for the time being, and he handed me leiah. I cried as I held her. the tears of joy wouldn't stop coming. even though I had severe head injuries, i cried because of all that had happened.

Obi-Wan tended to my cuts, because they were short on doctors, with some peroxide, trying my hardest not to squirm, I held leiah close to my face, and kissed her, she looked at me as if she was memorizing my face. then she cried louder and louder, as if she sensed her brother was gone.

Obi-Wan put Leia in Luke's bassinet with luke, and wrapped them in a warm blanket. by that time, the X-ray images were in, and they set my arm, and put a brace on my shoulder blade and collar bone. and they had a cast on my arm and ribs, also they rigged up a bracing system so I could go home with my wife and two little kids.

we were discharged later that week. anakin had to go back every week to get a check up, and a new cast. Just when he was getting comfortable, Padme brought dinner over and plopped leiah in my lap with a bottle, and said, just because your hurt doesn't mean you get the night off. Fine, he huffed, just as she was settling the kids down there was a knock on the door. since anakin was immobile she went to the door. come in! it was her older sister sola. they hadn't yet gotten the news about anakin, but they were filled in as soon as they got here. sola sat padme down next to me, and made some snacks, meanwhile, Obi-Wan, who had been sitting in a chair by them said, It'll take some getting used to with the kids, and the order know about anakin, and have agreed to let him stay in the order. also, we have arrested the chancelor, and he is facing death charges. we had asked obi-wan to be luke's god father, and he agreed.

later that night, when they were in bed, padme new something wasn't right about me, and tried to wake me up but couldn't, she started worrying, and called obi-wan through my comlink. he came over and ran to their room. just one look at anain and he could tell, blue shadow virus. the virus isn't dectectible until it's almost too late. anakin was rushed to the hospital and treated right away with new medicines they didn't know if he was allergic to or not. seeing that he can't breathe, they put him on respiration. they took off the cast and bracing system so the could get to his chest and move his arm out of the way. he was allergic to half the medicine they gave him, but that didn't stop them from fighting the virus.

about three weeks later, anakin was out of quarentine, and was free to have visitors, he looked wiped out. his face was drained of all color, he still had blue patches on his skin. his usually sparkly blue eyes were dull and gray looking. several of the cuts on his face had been infected by the virus. he was still in intensive care, because of the virus, and because they jostled his bone out of place again. and his head injury wasn't helping anything. he slept a lot while he was in the hospital, and though the doctors kept telling him to eat, he wouldn't or couldn't. they kept bringing him food that he wouldn't eat, they finally as a last resort, gave him nutrients through his blood stream.

they transferred him to the medical facilities on Naboo padme stayed with her parents, children, and sisters while anakin was treated specially for his injuries, especially his head. he under went many surgeries, and tests, every day. this had become part of his daily routine.

it was about a month and a half before he was discharged from the hospital. he was still very tired, and obi-wan, with all of his medical training, was asked to live with them until anakin was fully healed. anakin couldn't walk stand, or move for that matter, he was surrounded by blankets and pillows at padme's mother's house. it was january 25 and they were having a christmas celebration with the whole family. including me.

Thanks for reading! please review + favorite! ?


End file.
